Life as a Malfoy
by jazzmyne16
Summary: Lyra doesn't fit in, Hermione doesn't want to be second best and Draco turns into a workaholic once his daughter starts Hogwarts. Throw in some drama and a little romance and things get interesting. Sorry for the sucky summary! Rated M for Paranoia and possible future themes!
1. Prologue

Prologue

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Well you're not really a diary. You're a piece of parchment this loony Professor gave out where I'm suppose to act like you're a diary for this stupid class Personal Studies. We have it once a month with our Head of House. Apparently it was introduced after the War, so people could talk about feelings and all that nonsense!_

 _Professor Nott (a friend of my fathers) is looking over_ _now so I guess I'll write about me._

 _I'm Lyra Narcissa Malfoy, 11 years old in my first year of Hogwarts. I like it so far, though I miss dad. And Hermione. Hermione is an old school nemisis of my dads you could say, but he gets along with her now. They even joke and laugh and go out for drinks together! Hermione has become a sort of childminder for me I suppose you could say (though I am far too old for one). After dad and mum split dad couldn't leave me wheb he went off to work, so some crummy nannys later, voila! Enter Hermione._

 _At least I get to see Albus, James and Teddy! Albus is in Slytherin like me, with Teddy in Hufflepuff and James in Gryffindor. They're brothers, though only I'm related to Teddy by blood. His parents passed sadly in the War and he never got to know them. But Harry and Ginny love him like their own and vica versa. Its sweet really._

 _I don't understand why I'm in Slytherin. No one likes me except Albus and Veronique (Uncle Blaise and his wifes daughter, who I have known pratically since birth) in my house, and I'm not sly, cunning or ambitious!_

 _I just don't fit in._

* * *

 _A/N ~ I know I keep leaving my other fics, I will finish them, I just need to be inspired again! I did have this idea though and I loved it, so lets see how this goes :) This story is going to shift POVs and won't be in diary form, that was just to give some insight to the story._

 _I'm going to start writing chapter one so hopefully that will be up in the next few hours or tomorrow. Please leave a review and let me know what you think!_

 _P.S ~ This is a going to be a Dramione fic and therefore not canon, if you don't like that please don't read. I don't mind constructive criticism but I don't want to read flames please!_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hermione angrily paced around her living room, as someone banged on the door. "Mione! Let me in!" Storming over to the door, yanking it open and glared at the man before her.

"If you insist on breaking my door down, then at least stop calling me Mione. You know how much that pisses me off Ronald!" Hermione spoke calmly, but there was a dangerous look in her eye, as if daring Ron to see what happened if he did otherwise.

"Fine, HER-mione. What's got your knickers in a twist?" Ron sighed, going to give her a kiss, but Hermione stepped back.

"We're not together. You're with _her_. So you can't go around kissing me Ron," Hermione sighed, slinking into her armchair behind her.

"You know it's you I love Hermione," Ron stated, a small smile on his face.

"Then why are you with her?" Hermione retorted.

"Its complicated Mione, you know that."

"Don't call me that! And its not complicated Ron. How I see it, either you love me and should be with me, or you love her and should be with her."

"I said I was going to leave didn't I? Just like you wanted!"

"I never said that! Stop making this my fault and putting words in my mouth Ronald! I said be with the one you love!"

"I love you!"

This made Hermione's heart stop, as it always did. This same conversation had become a usual routine, always ending in Ron leaving, promising he wanted to be with her and he'd make it so. And Hermione would wait for what she knew would never happen. What had happened to the strong Hermione she used to be? How had he managed to make her feel so low and dependant on him; the only man to break her heart over and over, shattering her confidence, and effectively ruining any relationship Hermione attempted to have. Sighing she looked at him. "And I you Ron. But we can't keep this up. I'm practically the other woman. This isn't fair to Lavender, being with her and telling me you love and want to be with me. I won't try to make you choose, I still have a little self-respect. But you can't come back here. I don't want to talk to you or see you. This is a clean break." Hermione's voice cracked, as tears threatened. Ron looked furious.

"Why is that for you to decide? What about me and what I want?" Ron looked ready to hit the wall he had been intently staring at. After a moment of silence Ron turned to face Hermione. "Lavender's pregnant. Thats why I couldn't leave."

Ron looked genuinely sad for a minute, and Hermione went to apologise, when his expression turned cold, "But I have a woman who knows how to take care of a man. You've always been such a prude, even when we were engaged. I don't need you. You're pathetic, pining over me for three years, because you can't get anyone else! I'm glad for this! Now I don't have to feel so bad for you that I lie about how I feel!"

It felt like a slap in the face. Ron had been cruel, but never this bad. He had been affected badly by the war, they all had. But instead of the nightmares or grief that plagued most of them, Ron had turned foul. His already awful temper had worsened, making him unbearable at times. He finally had been part of the spotlight, and since had felt better than anyone else, lashing out when he heard something he didn't like, like a toddler throwing a tantrum. Due to this he had lost a lot of people in his life, and he didn't care, the only person he was ever kind to and feel he needed was Lavender. The only one who couldn't see how bad he had truly turned had been Hermione.

Until now.

"Say what you like Ronald. I know half of that's not true. But even so, I really can't bring myself the effort to care any longer. I'm tired of you making me feel second best. I deserve a lot better, out of a partner and a friend. Get out, and never come back Weasley!" Shoving him out of her front door, while he tried to murmur half-hearted apologies, claiming he never mean what he said, Hermione slammed her door shut behind him, and magically locked her door. She then sank to the floor, wrapping her arms around her knees, weeping. Weeping for her first love that broke her heart, for all the things he said, and how he'd treated her. Weeping for how small she'd been made to feel these past years, how he'd drawn her in just to hurt her over and over. For the man he used to be and what he had become.

But in all the sadness, and the broken pieces of herself she felt something else.

She felt free.

* * *

A/N ~ So this was hard to write. I don't hate Ron, I just don't feel that he and Hermione belonged. This had to happen for the story to go the way I wanted. I know Hermione (and Ron, though that was explained) is pretty OOC right now. But love can change you, for better or worse. Ron has made Hermione feel so little and down that right now she is a shell of her former self. She won't stay this way forever :)

I also wanted to apologise for the shortness of the chapter, but it seemed a perfect place to stop. Like the prologue, this chapter is mostly an insight into one of our main characters lives, to help set the story.

Please leave a review and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Draco looked at the tiny pile of work on his desk, wondering how he'd managed to get through most of it, when it was a weeks worth of folders to go through. Glacing at the time on his watch he groaned. It was 11 o'clock. Which meant he'd been in the office for 13 hours. No wonder he was done, he normally worked 6 hour shifts.

It had been like this since Lyra had started Hogwarts last month. He had tried his usual routine, but going home to the empty house killed him. It was too quiet, without his daughter and his maybe friend, Hermione. If someone had told Draco ar school that Hermione was going to be his daughters childminder, and he'd actually enjoy her company, he would've sent them in St Mungos direction. However, as strange as it was it was true. In fact he had thought of contacting Hermione, and inviting her for a drink once Lyra had left for school, but he decided against it. He didn't know how the bushy haired woman would take it, considering they only met up when she was taking care of Lyra.

Getting up, he grabbed his cloak and left for the main corridor and headed for the floo. "Malfoy Cottage!" And in a flash if green flames, the ministry was gone and Draco was standing in his living room fire place. In all technicality, Malfoy Cottage, was too large to be considered a cottage. It was a large, spacious, one floor house, with 4 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. It had a large conservatory, overlooking a wooden patio which was filled with lovely garden furniture. It was also, surprisingly, a muggle home. While it had all the necessary magical things needed, after the war Draco felt the Manor held too many horrible memories, and after his mother had moved to Italy with her good friend Maria Zabini, he had the house destroyed. His ex-wife had been less than pleased, believing it was her right to have had a say. Not that she was really happy with much. She had left when Lyra was 6, not that Astoria was ever there much to begin with. Draco hadn't heard from her since, much to his relief.

Taking his shoes off, he went to his drinks cabinet and proceeded to pour himself a small measure of Firewhisky. Before he could sit down, he heard a tapping on his window, and once he'd opened it with a flick of his wand, he saw Blaise's regal owl fly in, and drop a letter on his chair. Rolling his eyes, he sat in his favourite plush armchair and opened the envelope.

 _Draco,_

 _I know you've probably just got home - again! I know its strange without Lyra, its the same with Veronique, but overworking yourself isn't the answer. So as the amazing best friend I am, I spoke to Potter, who spoke to the Head of Magical Law Inforcement for you. You have a week off work. Get a hobby, find a girlfriend, whatever I don't care what you do, just don't work. Potter and I will be manning the fireplaces so don't think about sneaking in._

 _I'll see you Sunday._

 _Blaise_

Draco grinned at the letter, even though he was slightly annoyed at what Blaise had done. He did have his best interest at heart. Screwing up the letter, he headed to his bedroom, stripped off his work robes, and slid into his pyjama bottoms. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Draco woke up to his doorbell ringing repeatedly. Sleepily getting out of bed, he trudged to his front door, and surprisingly saw Hermione once he opened it. "I hope you don't mind me coming round, I just wanted to talk to someone." Hermione said in a quiet voice. Noticing her wilder than normal hair and her red eyes he stood aside.

"Of course not, come in. I'll just go put a t-shirt on. Go sit in the living room, I'll be right through." Draco replied, as Hermione done as he said. After throwing on the first clean top he could find, he went to the kitchen, and made himself a black coffee and a milky tea with no sugar for Hermione, which he brought through to the living room and placed on the coffee table in front of Hermione.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for barging over with no warning.I just didn't want to be alone." Hermione said gratefully, taking a small sip of her hot tea.

"Not at all, its been rather quiet around here without Lyra. I'm happy for the company. What's wrong? Draco asked. Hermione fiddled with a loose thread on her skirt.

"Ron was round yesterday." Hermione finally answered, and Draco's expression darkened. After working closely with Harry, and having Hermione look after Lyra, he had heard how Ron had been acting towards Hermione. After the Ministry Christmas party a few years ago, he asked Harry where the Ginger haired man had been, having not seen him with the rest of the Golden Trio for a long while. Once he'd heard what was happening, Draco instantly felt for Hermione, which was no a concept he was used too. But even he had to admit, that passion in her eyes, that she had had in school, whether she was telling him off or working on S.P.E.W, was gone. She didn't even have a proper job, before she had come to care for Lyra whilst he was working. She did have a job at a small wizarding school before, or so Draco was told. But a month after Hermione and Ron's engagement was called off after Ron being caught in bed with some blonde from Hogwarts, the little school went under and Hermione was laid off.

"What's he done now?" Draco said calmly, and Hermione retold the events of the previous night, before dissolving into tears. Draco sat silently next to her, and wrapped a comforting arm around her and Hermione fell into his lap. Slowly her sobs calmed, and her breathing slowed as she fell asleep in Draco's arms.

* * *

A/N - Well what do you think? Please leave a review!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Draco waited until he was sure Hermione was asleep, before slowly getting one of the black cushions from behind him and putting it under Hermione's head, as he slid off the couch. Going to his bedroom closet he pulled out a warm blanket, which he lay over the sleeping witch. Clearing the mugs from the coffee table, Draco got dressed in a pair of navy jeans and proceeded to tidy the house, washing his dishes, putting a washing on, clearing up his room and living room and stopping at Lyra's bedroom for a moment. In her excitement to leave for Hogwarts she had left a small tornado of mess behind, which Draco smiled at. Lyra was terrible at clearing up her room, it felt to Draco like she hadn't left when he saw it. Closing her bedroom door he checked the time. It was noon, 2 hours since Hermione had arrived.

Sensing Hermione wouldn't have had breakfast in her saddened state, Draco set to work. Grabbing eggs, bacon and sausages from the fridge, and all the necessary things he'd need. After cracking 3 eggs into a small jug and whisking them, he bunged them in the microwave and turned the hob on the oven up high. Adding a dash of oil he placed the sausages and bacon into the large frying pan.

Hermione awoke to the smell of food. Sitting up and rubbing her eyes, she followed the smell to the kitchen, where Draco set the small table that he only used when it was just him and Lyra, or Hermione and Lyra. "I was just about to wake you," Draco said pulling a chair out for Hermione, who sat down giving him a small smile.

"I'm so sorry I fell asleep, you should have just woke me, I didn't want to intrude," Hermione replied, looking at the breakfast before her.

"Its safe to eat, I can cook you know," Draco joked, "And you didn't intrude. You needed to talk to someone. I know we may not be best friends or anything but I'm not the prick I was in school. I'm here if you need someone." Hermione, who had began eating her breakfast at this point, seemed to be lost in though for a moment.

"In Hogwarts, if someone had told me I was going to Draco Malfoy of all people when I'm upset, I would have thought them insane!" She giggled, but her smile didn't reach her eyes.

"I would have done the same," Draco grinned, "I'm glad though. You're not bad Granger, and you certainly deserve a hell of a lot better than Weasel."

"I'm not so sure about that," Hermione mumbled, her little smile gone.

"Come on Hermione. How has he got such a hold over you? What happened to the bushy haired, muggleborn witch, who was named the Brightest Witch of our age? Who stood up to a bully, and not even when I was cruel to you, but to your friend? The one who formed S.P.E.W and tried to make everyone protest for their rights? That Hermione Granger never would've let a man define her like this. You're not even together and he's still ruining your life," Draco said this softly, as kindly as could, but it didn't stop the tears that began falling silently down the brunettes face.

"He was my first love. My only love. When he finally said he felt the same, I was so happy. Finally it would be me and him. Then he proposed, and it felt like a dream. I was going to marry Ron Weasley, and have little red haired children. We'd be invited to a Weasley brunch every few weeks, and be part if a huge family." Whilst she spoke Hermione looked so content, before she continued, her face growing sour, "And then I find him in bed with Lavender! He blurted out in the argument that night that it had been going on for months, right under my nose. I felt so stupid, how could I not see it?" Tears were flowing freely as Hermione pushed away her half eaten breakfast and sobbed, putting her head in her heads. As Draco had already stated, they weren't exactly friends, but in that moment he wanted nothing more than to give Weasley a few choice jinxes. How could anyone lead a woman on , who had had out if his league, just to keep breaking her heart. He stood from his chair, and put a comforting arm around Hermione, for the second time that day.

After half an hour, Hermione had finally calmed down. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, your entitled to being upset," Draco gave her a small smile which she returned. "I have to go out to get some shopping done. Do you want to come?"

"Are you sure I've not bothered you enough?" When Draco shook his head Hermione stood up, "I'd like to come then. I'd like to be with someone today."

10 minutes later they had apparated to Diagonal Alley, and went around the shops. The apothecary, where Draco got some ingredients that he was running low on; he liked to keep the house stocked with certain potions just as a precaution, Flourish and Blotts where Hermione bought herself several books, as well as Alice in Wonderland from the 'muggle' section, which she had promised to send Lyra, Weasleys Wizard Wheezes to say hello to George, and finally the Leaky Cauldron. Draco bought Hermione and himself lunch, as most of breakfast had went uneaten. Laughing and joking, Hermione was finally in a happy mood.

It was too good to last.

"Mione? What the hell are you doing with that ferret!" Ron shouted, marching over from the entrance.

"Keep your voice down Ronald! I may have lunch with whomever I like, you don't get to dictate that for me!" Hermione replied angrily.

Ron was about to fly out a nasty retort when Draco said calmly, "Look Weasel if you don't stop crashing our lunch date I'll have you thrown out." Draco, after refusing to stay in the same house as his mother and Astoria, years before had become close friends with Will, who had taken over the Leaky Cauldron from his father Tom, when he had stayed for 2 weeks until Astoria had announced she was pregnant with Lyra, and knew Will would happily escort Ron from the premises if he were bothering him and Hermione too much.

"Date? You're seeing Malfoy?! No way! He's a death eater Mione!" Ron practically screamed, gaining the attention of the rest of the pub.

"What I do with whom is none of your business, so leave me alone! You've done enough!" Hermione exclaimed, as Will came over and ordered Ron to leave as he was disturbing his customers. Once he was gone (with a loud slam of the door) Hermione turned to Draco. "Thank you, for sticking up for me."

"What are friends for?" Draco asked, not realising what he had said until he said it.

"You, Draco Malfoy want to be my friend?" Hermione asked.

"Well you've already cried on me twice, you don't do that with just any old bloke." Draco joked.

"Hmm well you've got me there," Hermione laughed, "He thinks we're dating now you know."

"Who cares what he thinks? You're pretty amazing, I'd be lucky to have a witch like you," Draco replied sincerely.

Hermione blushed.

* * *

A/N ~ What do you think? Should I continue? Hopefully chapters will be longer from here. Good news, I'm finally getting internet on my computer, so I won't have to use my phone! Which means *hopefully* quicker updates, yay!

Reviews are lovely as I'd love to know what people think so far!

Abi

Xxx


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lyra ran to her Herbology lesson, just seconds before Professor Longbottom walked into class. "If you're any later next time Miss Malfoy, I'll have to deduct points," Professor Longbottom said with a smile. Lyra mumbled an apology as she slid in between Veronique and Albus, as the Professor began droning on about something she didn't really care about.

"Why were you nearly late this time?" Albus smirked.

"I'll tell you at break," Lyra whispered, as Neville gave them a look for talking.

Break time came and went, as did lunch. The three had left their potions Homework to last minute as usual, so they had not time to discuss anything else.

As they sat in the Slytherin common room, they relaxed, enjoying the peace and quiet as most students were in the joint common rooms (which Headmistress McGonagall introduced a few years prior). "So what were you going to tell us this morning?" Veronique asked, leaning back in her armchair.

"Well, I had an owl," Lyra started.

"Which I assume was important, since you refused to open it at breakfast," Albus butted in.

"Precisly. It was from my mum." Lyra said quietly. Her two friends sat gobsmacked for a small time.

"But she's not spoke to you since she and your dad split," Albus exclaimed.

"I know. She says she wants a relationship with me. I don't buy it though, she barely wanted to be around me when her and dad were married." Lyra sighed, "What should I do?"

"If you don't think she's sincere about it then don't talk to her Ly, simple." Veronique replied.

"I guess so," Lyra said quietly, lost in thought.

What did she want?

* * *

Lyra sat in a lone corner outside the Slytherin common room, with Albus at Chess club (he took chess as seriously as his Uncle Ron) and Veronique off with the other girls in their year, she wasn't going to sit alone in the common room. Most of the other students, from all houses, either hated her or was scared of her, because of her last name. She knew, from the stories she was told, both by her father and Hermione that there was a war. One where her family, her father included, where on the wrong side. She also knew, that their family changed their minds and turned to the light at the final battle and so students had been told the bad parts of the Malfoy's, families of the light told the Malfoy's were Death Eaters, and turned to save their skin. Those who's parents were Death Eaters, or believed in their ways, were told Malfoy's were traitors, turning on their own kind.

Lyra was deep in thought, thinking about her letter from her mother. So deep in thought, she didn't notice the pale figure glide up next to her. "I thought the snakes prefered their common room to dark corridors."

"I'm thinking, and I don't want the others to give me any hassle," Lyra said frowning, "You're awfully judgemental for a ghost!"

"I'm out of practice I think, I've mostly kept to myself the last couple of years. Helping Peeves from the sideline you know? Sorry."

"It's okay. Do you mean you've not spoken to any students for years?" Lyra asked.

The pale ghost nodded sadly, "I guess I didn't want to see people who might know my name. If you need a better place to think I can show you, you seem in need of it."

Lyra followed the strange ghost, waiting impatiently every time he hid from students walking their way. They went up, up and up until they reached the 7th floor, and Lyra, not used to climbing all those stairs was out of breath. They stopped in an empty corridor, and she raised her eyebrows. "Is this some kind of game? Because I did not climb all those stairs to stare at a wall."

"Patience. I need you to walk up and down, thinking about what you need." The ghost explained, earning a confused look from the Slytherin. Nevertheless, she began to pace.

 _I need a place to think, I need a place to think, I need a place to think, I nee..._

Gawking she stopped in her tracks, as a door appeared on the before empty wall. The ghost merely smirked and glided through the doors, and she stepped inside behind him.

What she saw she couldn't believe. It was a room, with a large bean bag in, much like her bean bag she sat at thought in at home. There was a small coffee table, and a desk and chair in the corner which held parchment, quills and ink. A lone bookshelf sat in the other corner, holding a few books. It was just what she needed.

"What is this place?" Lyra exclaimed, plopping herself into the bean bag, a huge grin on her face.

"This, is the Room of Requirement. It appears when you need it, containing what you need. Say you needed the toilet, it would become a bathroom."

"This is so cool!" Lyra looked around, "Howcome I've never heard of it before?"

"Not many people know about the room, it isn't in Hogwarts: A History, and the teachers probably wouldn't tell you. Most people find out from older students, or family. Or even a House Elf once." The ghost laughed, "Anyway, you were thinking you said. What were you thinking about that you had to sit outside you're own common room."

"Oh its nothing just a letter." When he gave her a look to go on, Lyra continued, "Well, my parents divorced when I was little. And my mum didn't really want much to do with me, even when they were together, but now she's sent me a letter saying she wants to be in my life. I just don't know what to do, or if I should even believe her."

He seemed to ponder this for a moment, before replying, "Well, I get why you're suspicious. I think anyone would be. But at the same time, I'm a ghost. I'd give anything to have more time with my parents." Lyra looked at him, and realised how young he looked. He couldn't have been more than maybe 20, and his eyes were shimmering, like he was about to cry. Sniffing he laughed, "Merlin what a softy being a ghost has turned me into!"

"I'm sorry if I upset you," Lyra said softly.

"Nah, I've not spoke to anyone but Peeves in years, and he doesn't really count. I guess, I've got a lot of stuff held back. Anyway, I've got a reputation to uphold. Time to plan another prank for Peeves!"

As he glided over to the door to leave, Lyra frowned, "You'll come talk to me again won't you?"

"Sure kid, I solemly swear."

"Good, I'm Lyra Malfoy by the way."

"I should've known you were a Malfoy with that hair," he laughed. Turning to leave he called out, "I'm Fred, Fred Weasley."

* * *

A/N ~ So a twist! I figured we hadn't heard from Lyra in a while so this was all about her. I hope you liked Fred, I wanted this to be a little different, and at least in fics I've read, this hadn't been done yet.

I'm going to try not to take so long to update this time, but please let me know what you think! I feel like I'm writing this just for my benefit!

Abi

xxx


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The months past by quickly and in no time it was nearly the Christmas holidays. Lyra finally wrote back to her mother and the two of them had been sending owls back and forth. She had spent more time in the Room of Requirement talking with Fred. He had asked her not to mention him to anyone else, at least for the time being. He knew from Lyra that he had family members in the school. He didn't know if he wanted anyone to know he was there, he didn't know if it would hurt his family more.

"So you're going home tomorrow. Are you excited?" Fred asked his new friend.

"I am! I've missed dad, and Hermione. I hope she'll come over once I'm home!" Lyra exclaimed, before her face dropped a little, "I just hope my dad won't be too mad."

"I'm sure he won't. It's your choice."

* * *

Hermione and Draco stood on Platform 9 and 3/4 waiting for Lyra to appear in the sea of students rushing off the train. The pair had got pretty close in the young girl's absence, and saw each other daily. "Dad!" Lyra exclaimed bounding over, "Hermione, you're here!" She hugged her father, who took her trunk from her as she went to hug Hermione.

"Are you enjoying school so far?" Hermione asked kindly.

"I guess so, its school! Though its nice seeing Al and Veronique everyday," Lyra replied as Draco took her hand.

"Well we'll hear all about it once we're home, hold on tight Ly," He said smiling, before turning to Hermione, "See you at the house?" Hermione nodded, and the trio disapparated from the station. An instant later the three of them were in the Malfoy home. Lyra entertained everyone with her tales of her first term at Hogwarts, who noted the closeness of the two adults before her. The pair were sitting next to each other, Hermione leaning ever so slightly against Draco, while he had his arm over the top of the sofa, like he wanted to put it around her. Lyra was rather curious about this. While the two grown-ups in her life were never really enemies, she had never seen them this close or comfortable around each other. The most surprising part was that they didn't even seem to realize they were acting different. Still she told them of everything, except her mums letters and of Fred. "Well its sounds like school has been exciting. Why don't you put your trunk in your room, and we can go out for dinner to celebrate you being home?" Draco asked his daughter, who enthusiastically agreed and ran to her room, lugging her trunk behind her nosily.

"I should go, I don't want to intrude on dinner," Hermione said, getting up.

"No its fine, Lyra would love you there!" Draco replied.

"Honestly, you should have some time the two of you. Go enjoy you're meal," Hermione smiled, picking up her bag and jacket.

"Okay, but next time you're coming. Are you able to look after Ly tomorrow? I have to work, though I'm getting back early," Draco helped Hermione put on her jacket; no one could say he wasn't raised to be a gentleman.

"Of course, I love an excuse to see her," Hermione smiled.

"Great! We'll have dinner later then, I'll cook," Draco smiled back, and Hermione waved goodbye before disapparating.

Lyra and Draco went to a newly opened muggle Italian restaurant down the street, Gigi's. The decor was amazing, the servers where polite and the food smelt amazing. They both went for spaghetti carbonara, a simple but delicious pasta dish they had loved since Hermione made it for them a year prior. They sat in a comfortable silence for a short while, eating their food.

"So whats going on with you and Hermione?" Lyra asked innocently, while Draco choked on his pasta hearing her question.

"Nothings 'going on' with us," Draco replied once he'd composed himself.

"Sure," Lyra rolled her eyes drawing out the word, "You were practically snuggled into each other dad!"

"Hermione and I are friends, Lyra. That is all," Draco blushed slightly, a very un-Malfoy like blush.

"You like her don't you? I mean really like" Lyra grinned. Draco was silent in thought for a moment.

"Would you be okay with it if I did?" he pondered.

"Of course! I love Hermione, shes amazing!" Lyra exclaimed excitedly.

"Well perhaps then," Draco replied and went back to eating his meal and would say no more about the subject.

* * *

Early the next morning Draco opened the front door to greet a wide eyed Hermione, her curled brown hair thrown up in a messy ponytail, three take away hot drinks juggled in her hands. "Coffee for us and hot chocolate for Lyra," she explained as he took two the the cups from her and they walked into the house.

"That was thoughtful of you, thank you," Draco said kindly sitting Lyra's drink on the island in the kitchen as he took a sip of his own.

"It was nothing, I always bring coffee in the morning and I know Lyra loves hot chocolate in the winter," Hermione smiled.

"I have to get going, but I'll be back around 3. See you then," Draco stated, pushing the hair out of Hermione's face before picking up his briefcase and disapparating. As he left with a crack, Lyra came wandering through to the living room, picking up the take away cup and sniffing it, before grinning and taking a drink.

"Yum hot chocolate! Thanks Hermione!" she exclaimed, giving the older woman a hug.

"You're very welcome Ly! Are you enjoying being home?" Hermione asked.

"It's nice to have some quiet that's for sure! Though I'm missing my friends," Lyra replied.

"You could always invite Albus and Veronique over?" Hermione suggested.

"Veronique is going to Paris for the holidays, and I feel a little weird around Al, what with James and some of the Weasley's not liking me and with Fre...," Lyra stopped abruptly, making Hermione look at her questioningly. Sighing she lowered her voice a little, "You promise not to tell Mr Potter or anyone?" When Hermione nodded she continued, "Fred Weasley is a ghost, and he's my friend. He doesn't want anyone else to know he's there. He feels weird." Gobsmacked, Hermione stood in silence for a moment before she next spoke.

"Well I didn't expect that. How is Fred?" The two spoke of the prankster for a while, before the topic changed to school, worst and favourite subjects, and breezed over the topic of Draco and Hermione's relationship ("We're friend Lyra and that's all I'm saying about it.") A breakfast, three ups of tea and one owl (delivering the Daily Prophet) later the doorbell rang. Lyra had gone to get changed out of her pyjamas, so Hermione walked to the front door and opened it.

* * *

A/N ~ This took about three days to write (and a few months to gain inpiration and have the time). Who could be at the door? Enjoyed it? Hate it? Let me know what you think!

Abi

xxx


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What are you doing here?" the woman in front of her snarled as Hermione's jaw dropped. She was a curvy brunette, slightly shorter than Hermiones 5'4 frame, but nonetheless beautiful. Hermione knew her of course. Standing at Draco's front door was Astoria Greengrass. Regaining her composture, Hermione walked forward slightly, so she could close the door over hoping Lyra was still in her room.

"What are you doing here Astoria?" she said quietly.

"I'm here to see my daughter if you must know Granger. Not that its any of your business," Astoria retored, trying to push past Hermione.

"You left her Astoria, you can't just go waltzing back into her life with no explaination!" Hermione exclaimed angrily, as the door swung open behind her.

"Hermione? Mum? What's going on?" Lyra asked. With Hermione distracted, Astoria grabbed Lyra's hand and apparated away. Panicked, Hermione ran to the fireplace. First things first she had to tell Draco. Snatching a handful of Floo powder from the pot on the mantlepiece, Hermione hurled it down as she stepped into the fireplace. "Ministry of Magic, Draco Malfoy's office!"

Draco was about to leave to get a coffee when Hermione came hurtling out the fireplace.

"Astoria took Lyra!" Hermione screamed, before Draco managed to say anything. His demeanor instantly changed as he threw the door open and stormed across the hall and walked into Harry's office.

"Hey Draco what's-"

"Astoria took Lyra, Potter! You need to help me find her!" Draco interrupted him, as Hermione came into the room shutting Harry's door behind her.

"Slow down Draco. How?" Harry asked looking between the two people before him.

"She came to the house, as soon as Lyra came to the door she just took her and apparated," Hermione explained, trying to stay calm.

"How did Lyra react when she saw her?" Harry quiried.

"She, well she didn't seem fazed that she was there at all now I think about it," Hermione said slowly and Draco looked furious.

"Seriously?" he asked as calmly as he could.

"Well, I'm happy to look into it. Astoria shouldn't have took her without saying anything and if they aren't back by this afternoon we can definitely go and look, but could Lyra have seen her or spoke to her before?" Harry said, as Albus walked into his office, sandwiches in hand.

"Ok dad we have a BLT or egg mayo which one, oh," Albus had been too busy looking at the sandwiches in hand (the food gene the Weasley's carried obviously had been inherited), and hadn't noticed Hermione and Draco. "Hi Aunt Hermione, Mr Malfoy."

"Al has Lyra been in contact with her mum?" Harry asked, taking the sandwiches from his son and putting them on his desk.

"Um I don't know, why?" Albus' eyes darted to the other side of the room, not looking at the three adults in front of him.

"She's taken Lyra!" Draco shouted, before sighing as Albus jumped. "Sorry Albus, I'm just worried about Ly. It's not your fault."

"Her mum sent her a letter saying she wanted to meet her," Albus said quietly, "She never told us if she wrote back, she's been kinda distant to be honest. I'm sorry. She didn't want anyone to know." The three adults didn't know whether to feel relieved or not.

"Thank you for telling us Albus," Hermione smiled at the boy. Harry spoke to his son quietly, and Albus picked up the sandwiches and walked over to the floo, throwing in a dash of floo powder and saying "The Burrow!"

* * *

Lyra opened her eyes to an unfamiliar room, taking her hand out of Astoria's. "Where are we?"

"At my home," Astoria said, clicking her fingers and unfastening her cloak, dropping it on the house elf that had appeared before her. The elf squeaked and disapparated from the room again, cloak in hand. Lyra had watched this scene with wide eyes. She had never met a house elf, her dad trying to prove he wasn't an entitled pureblood and could look after himself and his daughter, and Hermione still having very strong feelings about the treatment of house elves. Not wanting to argue with her mother already, she didn't say anything about it and followed Astoria as she walked out of the room. "Antoine!" Astoria bellowed, as she wandered through the house. Moments later a tall, dark haired man walked down the lavish stairs. "Ah, mon Tori est de retour à la maison! Est-ce Lysa?" Antoine said in a heavy french accent, baffling Lyra.

"C'est Lyra. Je pensais qu'elle aimerait te rencontrer," Astoria replied in perfect french, before turning to her daughter. "Lyra, this is my fiance Antoine." Lyra walked forward a little, and Antoine took her hand and kissed it, as pureblood tradition dictated he should.

"C'est enchanteur de faire votre connaissance Lyra. Ta mère m'a tout dit de toi. Est-ce que tu parles français?" Antoine smiled at Lyra.

"Um, hi," Lyra said, feeling immensly awkward, and Astoria laughed.

"He's asking if you speak french and saying I've talked about you. He doesn't speak English," she turned to her fiancee, "Je ne pense pas qu'elle connaît un français Antoine." At hearing Lyra didn't know any french he smiled at her kindly once again and excused himself. Astoria gave Lyra a tour around her home, a huge 6 bedroom manor, before suggesting they go into Videlles wizarding village, Petit Abbaye.

It was vastly different to Diagon Alley. Whilst the alley was loud, bustling and rowdy, Petit Abbaye (which Astoria explained translated into Little Abbey), was quiet. It had an elegance to it, no products littered the street and it was clear that the shops we're aimed at a higher class clientele than the wizarding town she was used to. Lyra had little money with her, only loose change that was left in her jeans she'd worn home on the train and she wished she hadn't bought a small feast for herself and Veronique from the trolley. Astoria surprised her though, by saying to pick out whatever she wanted and hesitantly looked around the expensive shops. In the end she caved, when she saw a beautiful silver charm bracelet, which had a single charm - a small emerald. "Green for Slytherin?" Astoria smiled, and Lyra nodded a little disappointed that she didn't realise why she had really picked it. After browsing shops, Astoria shrinking her purchases as she went, they went in search of somewhere Astoria deemed suitable for lunch.

* * *

It was 11:03pm when Lyra finally flooed into Malfoy cottage. Hoping no one heard the floo she tried to slip silently into her room, but was stopped.

"Where the hell have you been?" Draco thundered, coming out of his office, Harry and a tearful Hermione behind him.

"I was with my mum! Look I know I should have said something," Lyra started but Draco cut her off.

"Hermione thought she'd kidnapped you! Did you not see how it looked Lyra? We've not heard from her for years, how were we supposed to know you were safe?" Draco continued.

"Draco maybe we should have this conversation when everyones calmed down," Hermione said quietly, but Draco and Lyra didn't seem to hear her.

"I had heard from her, I knew she was coming!" Lyra shouted back.

"Well that's not for you or her to decide Lyra!"

"She's my mum you can't stop me dad! You aren't being fair!"

"I'm you're dad and I need to know you'll be safe! She wants something can't you see? If she wanted you she wouldn't have left you!" Draco didn't seem to realise what he'd said until he saw tears shining in his daughters large green eyes. "Ly, I'm sorry I just meant-"

"You've ruined everything dad!" Lyra cut him off, still shouting, "I had an amazing day and you've ruined it! I hate you!" Lyra ran the rest of the way to her room and slammed the door shut as Draco sat on the arm of the sofa putting his head in his hands.

"She didn't mean it, she's just angry Draco," Harry said, squeezing his workmates shoulder before noding a goodbye to him and Hermione and flooing home, leaving the two of them.

"I've just made my daughter hate me Granger. I just want to make sure shes safe and that Astoria won't hurt her again," Draco mumbled, leaning into the woman next to him who then wrapped her arms around him.

"I know Draco, she just needs to calm down. She loves you, she's just upset because she's just got her mum back. She doesn't want to lose her," Hermione said comfortingly.

"But what if I lose her?" Draco's voice broke at this, and Hermione, not wanting to promise things she couldn't promise lead him to sit on the sofa properly, pulling the blanket over him.

"She needs you Draco, you're her dad. Let's not worry about something until we need to," sensing Draco wasn't letting go anytime soon she sat down next to him, her now in his arms as he closed his eyes, thinking about how Hermione had said not you but we.

* * *

A/N - A few notes here. I've been going through a lot of personal stuff and while I still am I feel I'm ready to start writing again. If you read any of my other fics I shall _hopefully_ have them all updated by the end of the week.

I made up Petit Abbaye, I don't know any wizarding villages and I couldn't find anything on google about it so I used creative license. For the French, I only know the very basics so I used google translate! If its not right feel free to let me know so I can change it.

As always let me know what you think!

Abi

xxx


End file.
